


Last stand

by mithborien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-03
Updated: 2005-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/pseuds/mithborien





	Last stand

Harry slammed the door shut with a bang, green light still streaming out between the gaps in the frame.

“How many did you count?” he asked Ron, gasping for breath.

“I counted at least twenty,” Ron replied as he used his wand to bandage a wound on his arm. “How many did you count?”

“Thirty,” Harry said with a sigh.

“Well that’s it then. We’re stuffed.”

Harry laughed and gave a manic grin. “Has that ever stopped us before?”

Ron considered this then shook his head. “Nope. Never.”

“That’s what I thought,” Harry said as he dragged open the door.


End file.
